


Through the War

by ZaeBee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Post Season 3, Ten Years Later, more like 13 or so but whatever, this is not a fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: The Horde faces it's own destruction at their final stronghold.Catra and Adora fight one last time.Everything changes.





	Through the War

**Part 1. **

“Where do I even begin…” Catra spoke, her voice older than we know. “Maybe… the night I ended She-Ra.” 

It was the final battle. The Horde’s new base was being stormed by the alliance. The war had been going on stronger than ever in the few short years after I destroyed the world, after Glimmer’s own mother sacrificed herself. We were at the Climax now. At least Adora and I were anyway. Atop the base, that’s where we fought. 

“That’s enough, Catra!” She-Ra commanded, sword pointing at her old partner who was previously knocked onto the floor. Half her face and body, corrupted. 

“What’s wrong?” Catra’s voice distorted. “Scared you might hurt me?” She lashed out right after saying that, clawing for her face. She-Ra just dodged and weaved before knocking Catra away again. 

“It’s over, you’ve lost!” 

“...No, Adora, not this time.” she stood again, just ignoring the pain caused by the corruption. She extended her hand in front of herself, and slowly, something appeared in it. “This time… you lose!” Catra charged with it—slashing at She-Ra. 

The force from this “weapon” was unlike anything Adora had gone up against before. And then she soon realised why. It’s shape, silhouette… it was exactly like her own sword. It was pure corruption, darkness, all the pain and rage that Catra felt, materialised into a single weapon. The bane of her existence, the thing that ruined her life. 

Catra slashed again and again. The sword of corruption clashed against the sword of Protection over and over again. Adora could tell, that with each hit, Catra grew stronger. She watched the corruption spread as all she could do was defend herself. And Catra, as each moment passed, felt more and more pain. Eventually, it would encompass her own body. She didn’t know what would happen to her then… no one did. She never let it get that further than 50% before. And now… it was %70 of her. The corruption just sped up as she got more powerful. 

“Catra, please stop!” 

“Not a chance!” she slashed again, smacking She-Ra’s sword away this time. Adora knelt, losing her form. She was exhausted and breathed rather heavily. “Ahahahahaha, I can't believe I was so scared of letting it get this far!!” %80. 

“Catra, no matter who wins here, the Horde loses!” 

“Don't you get it already?” she paused. 85%. “It was never about the Horde!” her voice grew more corrupted each second as well. 

“Then why are you doing this!?” 

“Because…” she went and grabbed the sword off the ground. Placing something on it in secret. “It was because of you…” she threw it Adora’s feet next. “It’s always been about me and you!” 90%. She dashed at her and Adora quickly picked up the sword—both swords clashed and practically stuck together. 

“Catra… I’m sorry, I–” 

“Save it! We’ve been done for a long time now!” She pushed away. 95%. 

“Fine.” Adora felt a rage boil up inside her. “If that’s how you feel… then!” She-Ra rushed her, seeming like she was going in for the kill. Their swords clashed yet again. 

“How do you feel?” Catra smirked. 99%. 

“Arrrghh!!!” The red lines made themselves obvious along with her eyes. Her red eyes that would terrify anyone else. But Catra’s grin just widened upon seeing them. 100%. 

They clashed, again and again, destroying so much around them without a single care. Their eyes were glued to each other, their ears and every fibre of their being. To them, everything else ceased to exist. But this wouldn’t go on forever, this fight would end. 

She-Ra—enraged and out of control finally landed her sword on Catra. She cut across her face. A bleeding cut from just above the corner of her yellow eye to the bottom of her right cheek. 

“Hehe, feisty.” She commented. 

“ARGHHHGH!!!” She-Ra just charged again and Catra joined her. They clashed one last time. Catra, fully corrupted, dodged She-r’s swing with ease and spun around, swinging her own blade to end the battle. All her rage, regret and resent collided with the Sword of Protection. and in an instant, the sword split in two. She-Ra let out a mighty scream right before collapsing. Catra just stood—her sword and own corruption disappearing as she gazed up at the stars. 

“They did it....” The Horde won. Eternia was back. 

* * *

**Part 2. **

“And now we’re fighting a massive galactic war, 10 years down the line!” Bow, voice rough and deep, yelled. 

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.” Catra agreed. She had lost her headpiece some time ago, along with her eye after that fight... For awhile both were replaced with only a long scar across her face. But now she had a mechanical eye, a cybernetic light blue one shined inside her socket—connected to her brain. The technology was far beyond what Eternia would've had by now even if they were left alone for the last 10 years. 

“Then why did the sword still work??” Lonnie asked, half of the sword in a sheath on her belt. Her hair was long and dreaded now. “Why did it change Kyle and me, and then teleport us to a different Eternia!?” she demanded an answer now. 

“What do you mean by change?” Glimmer walked in. face covered by a mask like that of her fallen mentor’s—Shadow Weaver. Her hair was similar too and even the clothes she wore resembled her. You could hardly tell it was even Glimmer. Bow was no different. Neither was anyone else. To them, it felt like the only thing that remained of who they used to be, was their names. 

* * *

Right after your battle with She-Ra, after it was clear that the Horde would win. You two disappeared… but the two halves of the sword, they remained. I picked one piece and Kyle grabbed the other. 

“Do you think if we said the words–” 

“No, it’s broken, Kyle,” Lonnie stated. “Now give me that already!” She reached. 

“No!” he yelled, backing away. “I know what you are, traitor!”

Lonnie sighed. “You’re really gonna make me take it from you?” she steadily approached before Rogelio jumped between them—coming from seemingly nowhere. 

“You can still join us again, Lonnie,” Rogelio spoke with a hiss. 

“I'll sooner die before letting the Horde get their hands on the sword.” she practically spat his offer back at him in disgust, 

“Then die!” He rushed her. And she fought back. But this time, the fight wasn’t much to talk about. Lonnie was always stronger than both Kyle and Rogelio combined. They never stood a chance. 

“Now give me that!” Lonnie tried yanking the sword from Kyle’s clutches. 

“NO!!!” he screamed. 

“Give it!!” 

“B-B-By the power of Grayskull!!” was all he could think to yell. Not the words he remembered She-Ra saying but the ones he felt. And in doing that, he began to glow, slowly transforming. After it was done, a big muscly man around the same size as She-Ra stood in his place. It was him. It was Kyle. the sword still worked. 

“H-How!?” Lonnie jumped back and yelled out. 

Kyle just laughed maniacally. It was a snarky laugh, a strange and sinister one. It sent a chill down Lonnie’s spine for some reason. 

Lonnie just looked to the sword still in her hand. “Seriously?” he heard her that time. And she saw him notice. “Ah– what the hell. By the power of Greyskull!!” 

Light surrounded Lonnie in an instant as she changed. As she became a he. A muscly heroic man with incredible strength equal to that of Kyle’s new form. 

Without any words, they fought like it was destiny. And the moment their swords clashed, they vanished from Eternia. Our Eternia. They continued fighting as if nothing had changed at all. But eventually they’d realised they were in an empty forest now and one day they’d learn where they were—an alternate universe, an Eternia without the Horde and it’s armies—without She-Ra. 

Eventually, in this new Eternia, Lonnie would be known as He-Man, and Kyle would earn the name that struck fear into all hearts—through countless battles with He-Man—he’d become Skeletor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a kinda short series but who knows what'll happen.


End file.
